


Just a Lost Little Girl

by evilregal



Series: DRABBLE CYCLE ROUND 11 ~ KINKS (femslash100) [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: femslash100, Drabble Collection, F/F, Kink Table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal/pseuds/evilregal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Neverland. Regina wakes up to an empty bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Lost Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: temperature

_“That’s who you will always be,” Pan taunts. “A lost girl who will never belong to anyone.”_

Emma stands still under the shower spray, hoping to wash the remnants of her nightmare. Scalding hot water falls on her head and cascades down her back turning her creamy skin an angry shade of pink. Steam rises in swirls around her, filling the bathroom with a thick mist.

She doesn’t know how long she’s been there, but her skin’s numb and she’s feeling faint. She leans against the cold tiles and closes her eyes.

Lost in dark thoughts, she doesn’t hear the door open. Doesn’t notice when Regina pulls the shower curtain aside and steps in behind her. Regina reaches silently past Emma and turns the cold water on. She places her hands on Emma’s waist and gently pulls her to her.

“Let’s just sit for a minute, dear,” Regina suggests when she realises how shaky Emma is.

She nods absently, letting Regina guide her down. She knows she should be embarrassed, apologise for waking her up. But she just feels…lost.

Regina reclines against the cold porcelain and draws Emma close to her, pressing her head to her chest.

Emma starts shivering as the cool water soothes her flushed skin. With the shivers come the sobs.

Heartbroken, Regina murmurs reassurances, strokes Emma’s hair, but it’s not enough to calm her.

“Tell me,” Emma pleads, her voice strangled with tears.

“You’re mine, Emma. You _belong_ to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback (comments + kudos) is always appreciated


End file.
